plagipediwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:PlagiPedi Wiki
Anhaltspunkte Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, wenn differenziert wird zwischen Arbeiten, wo es bereits Anhaltspunkte für Plagiate gibt und solchen, wo diese nicht vorliegen? -- 128.176.125.157 19:33, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Auf jeden Fall! Eine solche Differenzierung sollte spaeter ueber eine entsprechende Kategorisierung der Arbeiten vorgenommen werden, wobei dabei jede Arbeit als "authentisch (zu Pruefen)" startet und dann durch einzelne Kategorien hochgereicht wird, z.B. * authentisch (zu Pruefen) * authentisch (geprueft) * verdaechtig * als Plagiat belegbar NoJster 21:07, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Zielsetzung/Aufgaben – Punkt 4 Mit diesem derzeitigen Punkt 4 (Stichproben der Originaltexte etc.) kann ich wenig anfangen, wollte ihn aber nicht ungefragt ganz löschen. Kann er so umformuliert werden, dass er sich weniger flapsig liest und passender zur Überschrift ist? Oder gehört er einfach woanders hin – z.b. ins Forum? Was meint Ihr? — Leonond 16:28, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Rein logisch passt der Punkt da auch irgendwie nicht hin. Das wäre eher ein FAQ-Punkt oder ein Diskussionsanstoß. Ich wäre dafür, den Punkt zu verschieben. Marek Ventur 17:14, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :: Ja, verschieben auf diese Diskussionsseite, das fänd ich auch am passendsten. Aber das geht nicht mit einer Wiki-Funktion, sondern nur mit Copy+Paste, oder? — Leonond 17:21, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::: Also wenn es so schon losgeht, dass Ihr den Punkt zu flapsig findet und nicht auf der Hauptseite haben wollt - dann viel Spaß mit dem Wiki. Vielleicht macht Ihr dann doch lieber eine private Homepage? Grüße Martin Klicken 17:27, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::: Warum? Wo ist den da das Problem? Marek Ventur 17:55, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Vielleicht hatte ich mich mit „flapsig" missverständlich ausgedrückt. Sorry. Es ging darum, dass dies nicht die passende Stelle für Dein Anliegen zu sein schien. Dein Anliegen ist ja nicht verloren/abgelehnt o.ä., sondern derzeit im Forum angesiedelt. – Leonond 17:59, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::: Liste untersuchenswerter Arbeiten „Zielpersonen“ Was mich hier immens stört, ist, dass man hier kaum Namen aus dem linken Spektrum findet. Ich finde die Idee dieses Wikis prinzipiell gut, aber bitte dann daran denken, dass die einen nicht gleicher sind als die anderen. Was ist z.B. mit diesen Kandidaten? Bartsch, Dr. Dietmar, DIE LINKE. Bunge, Dr. Martina, DIE LINKE. Dehm, Dr. Diether, DIE LINKE. Enkelmann, Dr. Dagmar, DIE LINKE. Gysi, Dr. Gregor, DIE LINKE. Hein, Dr. Rosemarie, DIE LINKE. Höll, Dr. Barbara, DIE LINKE. Jochimsen, Dr. Lukrezia, DIE LINKE. Lötzsch, Dr. Gesine, DIE LINKE. Schui, Dr. Herbert, DIE LINKE. Seifert, Dr. Ilja, DIE LINKE. Sitte, Dr. Petra, DIE LINKE. Tackmann, Dr. Kirsten, DIE LINKE. Troost, Dr. Axel, DIE LINKE. Grüne fehlen in der bisherigen Liste auch noch zu Hauf. Keine Vorverurteilung Ich finde solange nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen ist, sollte man allen erfolgreichen Absolventen ihrer Promotionsarbeit auch den ihnen zustehenden Doktortitel bei der Namensnennung nicht unterschlagen. Thomas 87.123.104.118 02:33, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Wer unterschlägt denn hier „zustehende Doktortitel bei der Namensnennung“? — Leonond 10:16, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Ich schaetze Thomas bezieht sich auf die nur teilweise in den Namen aufgefuehrten Dr. Titel der zu pruefenden Arbeiten. Selbstverstaendlich sollten diese, sobald ein einheitliches Format fuer die Seite einer zu untersuchenden Arbeit, mit angegeben werden. NoJster 21:17, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Achtung wovor genau? Der Klammersatz unter der Überschrift (Achtung! Einige der Ideen sind hierher und hierher kopiert) wird mir zunehmend unklarer. Soll hier gewarnt werden, dass Inhalte aus diesem Wiki anderswohin übernommen wurden oder, dass Inhalte aus diesen Quellen hierher übernommen wurden? Ist diese Warnung an dieser Stelle wirklich relevant? Meinetwegen kann das hier weg. Oder es müsste m.E. klarer ausgedrückt werden, was gemeint ist und worin die Warnung genau besteht. — Leonond 13:13, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Sortierung Sollte man die Liste nicht mal alphabetisch nach Familiennamen ordnen? Je länger sie wird, desto unübersichtlicher wird sie auch. Wünschenswert wäre auch eine einheitliche Zitierweise, aber bei einer Neuformatierung gehen ja wohl die etablierten Links flöten. 95.88.16.234 17:15, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Jo, habe die Liste jetzt mal haendisch sortiert. Spaeter wird es ueber CreatePage-Vorlagen respektive InfoBoxen auch leicht moeglich sein nach unterschiedlichen Kriterien zu sortieren und zu filtern. NoJster 00:41, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wiki-Bedienung Versionsgeschichte aufrufen Übrigens kann ich hier die Versionsgeschichte nicht sehen, woran liegt das? Würde mich schon interressieren, welche Änderungen die Seiten jeweils durchlaufen. Martin Klicken 17:28, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Ich kenne das von Wikipedia auch anders. Hier geht es offenbar so, dass Du oben rechts auf Wiki-Aktivitäten klickst. Dort findest Du dann hinter jedem Eintrag so ein Seiten-Symbol mit Lupe davor. Wenn Du hier draufklickst, kommst Du zur Versionsgeschichte. – Leonond 17:59, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) : :Die Versionsgeschichte einer Seite erreichst du in der Regel auf zwei Wegen: :#Direkt unter der Überschrift der Seite (Ausname: Hauptseite) findest du einen Text in der Art "Bearbeitet vor einer Minute von Leonond". Ein Drop-Down gibt eine Kurzübersicht, ein Klick auf die letzte Zeile "Komplette Versionsgeschichte", die komplette Versionsgeschichte. :#In der Werkzeugleiste kannst du die Versionsgeschichte über Werkzeugkasten - Versionenauswählen. Oder aber den Eintrag "Versionen" auch direkt zu deiner Werkzeugleiste hinzufügen, wenn du es noch einfacher haben willst. --Avatar 18:04, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Nebenfrage: Was ist hier die „Werkzeugleiste“??? — Leonond 18:11, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::: Hab' sie nach längerem Suchen selbst gefunden. Ganz am unteren Bildrand ist die Leiste, die Avatar als „Werkzeugleiste“ bezeichnet. Mitsamt dem „Werkzeugkasten“. Wäre ich im Leben nicht drauf gekommen, die Versionsgeschichte unter „Werkzeugkasten“ zu suchen. Wer sich das wohl mal einfallen lassen hat? ;-) — Leonond 18:32, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::: Wiki-Name :Die generelle Diskussion über den Namen dieses Wikis wurde ins Forum verschoben. Jeder ist zur Diskussion herzlich eingeladen: Forum:Wiki-Name Interessanter Gedanke ... *auf vollständige Literaturangaben achten: Name, Titel, Diss. Ort Jahr -- 93.203.122.100 06:35, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der Herr zu Guttenberg während seines Studiums auch nicht ganz so genau genommen hat. Vor allem seine Examensarbeit (laut seiner Homepage ein "Prädikatsexamen") sollte einmal überprüft werden. Wenn er damals bereits geschummelt hat, dann dürfte ihm auch das Staatsexamen nicht mehr zustehen, er wäre de facto dann ohne einen qualifizierten Berufsabschluss. 79.253.211.202 19:27, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Von Politikern abgeschrieben Kurze Frage. Wird bei den Untersuchungen auch der zeitliche Aspekt berücksichtigt? Möglicherweise haben ja auch Zeitungen etc. von den Politikern abgeschrieben. Das sollte auf jeden Fall berücksichtigt werden, immerhin steht die Wikis GuttenPlag und PlagiPedia, bzw. deren Funde gerade im Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit. --Crisp 13:44, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Selbstverstaendlich wird hierauf geachtet werden, eine Liste der entsprechenden Regeln was als Plagiat/moegliches Plagiat anzusehen ist muss hier noch eingepflegt werden.NoJster 19:43, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Vollständigkeit Wenn schon die Dissertationen von mitgliedern des Deutschen Budnestages von der Wiki-Gemeinschaft geprüft werden sollen, dann aber bitte Parteienübergreifend und in Gänze. --- Sollte eine Arbeit fehlen, dann fuege sie bitte unter PlagiPedi_Wiki in die Liste der zu pruefnden Arbeiten ein. Bisher befindet sich das Projekt noch in der Sammelphase, in welcher, frei von parteilichen Zugehoerigkeiten, interessante, zu pruefende Arbeiten zusammengetragen werden. NoJster 21:21, 25. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wissenschaftliche Seriosität Die Absicht dieses Wikis ist - motiviert durch die Causa Guttenberg - eine verdachtstsunabhängige Rasterfahndung durchzuführen, um ggf. auch andere Politiker (oder Unternehmenslenker etc.) als Täuscher zu entlarven. Dem Staat selbst ist dieses Vorgehen auf Bertreiben von Verfassungsrichtern und Politikern - selbst zum Schutz von Leben und Gesundheit von Bürgern - nur in sehr engen Grenzen erlaubt. Schon deswegen ist es sinnvoll, auch das methodische Vorgehen einer spontanen Bürgerinitiative kritisch zu reflektieren. Das (korrekt zustande gekommene) Ergebnis einer e i n z e l n e n Analyse - z.B. im Fall Guttenberg - ist immer wahr. GuttenPlag hat Recht! Wenn aber eine vorselektierte G r u p p e gescannt werden soll (hier: ausgewählte Bundestagsabgeordnete), kann man nicht vermeiden - falls es nicht sogar beabsichtigt ist - dass daraus ein die ganze Gruppe (hier: "die Politiker") betreffendes Urteil konstruiert wird. Es könnte lauten: Nur 1 von 20 untersuchten Drs. hat abgeschrieben. Oder: Die Hälfte der untersuchten Arbeiten enthielt Plagiate. Aber was würde das wirklich bedeuten? Unter Sozialwissenschaftlern unstreitig sollte sein, dass man das Ergebnis nur dann richtig interpretieren kann, wenn man als Vergleichsgruppe auch eine jew. repräsentative Stichprobe von Juristen, Volkswirten, Medizinern, Soziologen usw. aus allen übrigen Doktoranden der entsprechenden Jahrgänge auf Plagiate untersucht hat. Denn niemand weiss bisher wirklich, ob i n s g e s a m t bei Promotionen viel oder wenig abgekupfert wird! Wenn sich dann "die Politiker" dann von der Vergleichsgruppe negativ unterschieden, wären sie selbst schuld und müssten es verantworten - natürlich nicht kollektiv, sondern nur individuell. Würden sie aber - was zunächst als wahrscheinlich gelten muss (!) - nicht wesentlich anders abschneiden als die Vergleichsgruppe, würden einzelne schwarze Schafe keinen Grund liefern, die ganze Riege zu denunzieren. Daran sollte uns als Bürgern eines im Weltmaßstab immer noch superdemokratischen Landes gelegen sein, denn Demokratie kann ohne Politiker, die sich Wahlen stellen, nicht funktionirren Wenn aber diese Vergleichsuntersuchungen unterbleiben würden - z.B. mit der realistischen Begründung mangelnder Kapazität - würden es die Autoren der Individualanalysen billigend in Kauf nehmen, ggf. nicht einzuordnende Vorurteile in die Welt zu setzen, und dem Gemeinwesen zu schaden. Da davon auszugehen ist, dass auch spontane Bürgerinitiativen im Netz nicht das Recht zur Lynchjustiz haben, sollten hier n u r solche Arbeiten untersucht werden, bei denen ein fleißiger Bürger bereits durch den Nachweis erster Plagiatsschnipsel einen Grund geliefert hat. Verschwörungstheorien, die auf politischer Verwandtschaft etc. beruhen, können einen "Anfangsverdacht" jedenfalls nicht begründen. Und wenn man sich im Bereich der kleinen Zahlen bewegt, sollte es für jeden Mitwirkenden Ehrensache sein, immer zu betonen, dass auch (zukünftig vielleicht) eine Hand voll Einzelfälle noch immer keine Generalisierung rechtfertigt, die mehrere hundert promovierte Mandatsträger (und etwa 37.000 Politiker) in Deutschland betreffen würde. 91.89.42.175 01:38, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET)buerger_w :Sollten etwaige von Ihnen angesprochene Statistiken und (Fehl)Schluesse hier erstellt, veroeffentlicht oder geplant, so gebe ich Ihnen Recht, dass dies Lynchjustiz nicht rechtfertigt. Derartige Interpretationen wurden hier jedoch noch nicht diskutiert :Ich widerspreche Ihnen jedoch dabei, dass durch das Vorliegen einer nur geringen Stichprobengroesse keine Rueckschluesse auf Mengen hoeherer Kardinalitaet gezogen werden koennen. Dies ist sehr wohl moeglich, wobei mit steigender Stichprobengroesse eben auch das Signifikanzniveau des Schlusses steigt.NoJster 01:53, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) Suche nach Ghostwritern Ist die Beschränkung auf Dissertationen sinnvoll? Sicher kann und soll man nicht alles untersuchen! Aber kann es sinnvoll sein, sich bestimmte Bücher anzuschauen. Vorschlagen möchte ich das Buch von Stephanie zu Guttenberg: Schaut nicht weg! ISBN-10: 3783134854. Da bei Guttenberg ein Ghostwriter vermutet wird, sollte man nach diesem vielleicht auch in seinem Umfeld suchen. Wenn bei seiner Frau Plagiate festgestellt werden, könnte dieses ein Anhaltspunkt sein. -- 213.39.133.52 10:17, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) : Bücher, die nicht zum Erwerb eines akademischen Grades, also für die eigene Reputation und als Karriere-Kickstart, geschrieben werden/wurden, finde ich für dieses Unterfangen hier irrelevant. Sicher wird in allen Bereichen der Belletristik und bei Sachbüchern auch abgekupfert. Aber das ist, genauso wie industrielle Plagiate (Musterschutz, Patente etc.), ein völlig anderes Thema und sollte m.E. hier außen vor bleiben. Wir wollen hier doch nicht so eine Art eierlegende Wollmilchsau bauen, oder? : Auch finde ich, dass jede Person (und jede Dissertation/Habilitation etc. derselben) hier für sich behandelt werden sollte, und nicht noch die ganze Verwandtschaft quasi in Sippenhaft genommen werden, nach dem Motto: wenn der eine der Familie plagiiert hat, gucken wir doch mal, ob die Ehefrau, die Geschwister, die Tanten und Onkel und die Urgroßneffen nicht vielleicht auch Dreck am Stecken haben. 'Nein, so bitte nicht! '— Leonond 11:03, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET)